gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-09SS Dowas Custom
The MS-09SS Dowas Custom is a mobile suit featured in Anaheim Laboratory Log. Technology & Combat Characteristics At the end of the war one of the MS-09S Dowas was transported to the asteroid Axis by Zeon remnants who fled to the asteroid belt at the end of the One Year War. There, it was subjected to further mobility and generator output upgrades as well as improvements to its combat abilities and armor through the use of Gundarium alloy. Additional armor evolved the suit into the Dowas Custom. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Scattering Beam Gun :Like the Dowas, the Dowas Custom's breast-mounted beam gun can be used from mid to close range. ;*Beam Bazooka :A hand-carried high output beam weapon. The beam bazooka is powered by its own internal reactor and is, essentially, a Musai deck gun scaled down for mobile suit use. ;*Heat Saber :Stored on the backpack when not in use, this weapon uses thermal energy to superheat its blade, allowing it to melt through the armor of an enemy machine at high speed. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Ejectable Propellant Tank :An external tank used for propellant storage. This extra propellant greatly extends a mobile suit's operating range, and enables it to stay in combat longer. When the propellant is consumed, the tank can be discarded to reduce the mobile suit's weight. These tanks use a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant, and the other holding extra coolant. History In September, U.C. 0084, a Dowas Custom that apparently belonged to Char Aznable departed from Axis, escorted by a Galbaldy α and a Galbaldy α High Mobility Type, and headed for the Anaheim Electronics facility in Granada. On the lunar surface, the three machines encountered the Titans 7th Platoon and engaged them in combat. The 7th Platoon consisted of two GM Quel, a GM Sniper II, and the Pale Rider DII. Initially, the Dowas Custom was pinned down by the Pale Rider's Shekinah composite weapon. However, its Galbaldy escorts quickly took out the two GM Quel. The Pale Rider apparently attempted a retreat, but this was revealed to be a distraction, which allowed the GM Sniper II to heavily damage the Galbaldy α. Knowing that the GM Sniper II would need to recharge before firing another shot, the Dowas Custom approached it at maximum speed. As the GM Sniper II fired at the Dowas Custom, the latter fired its beam bazooka at the incoming beam and dodged out of the way. Blinded by the shockwave, the GM Sniper II was easily destroyed by the Dowas Custom. The pilot of the Dowas Custom, Andy, transmitted the combat data for this battle to the Anaheim facility. In the meantime, Char Aznable himself also landed at Granada, carrying the third generation Luna Titanium alloy sample from Axis. Gallery Dowas Custom profile 1.png|Profile Dowas Custom profile 2.png ALL Episode 4.png|With Galbaldy α and Galbaldy α High Mobility Type